Eavesdropping
by StereotypicallyAsian
Summary: If there's anything he should learn: listening in on people's conversations can never do you good. Misunderstanding, semi-crack fic. *SasuSaku*, implied *NaruHina*


Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Naruto.

* * *

The young chuunin strolled casually through the halls of their home. He was headed for the kitchen, to put it simply, for a bowl of instant ramen and he'd be off to the training field. He turned a corner eventually, only to be sidetracked as he heard faint voices coming from a room.

"Did you get it in?" a feminine voice sounded.

"No, wait…hold on…" another replied. Naruto froze in his spot, curious as to what was going on in there.

"Wha- Sasuke, you missed!"

"How'd I miss?!" he countered as Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Aw, look, now it's all on my shirt!" the girl complained. "That'll take forever to get it off considering it's _white_!"

"Stop complaining, Sakura." the Uchiha growled. "Just…take it off."

The blonde felt slight faint at just listening to this, and the fact that his team mates have only been dating for a month! He stepped closer to the door to get a better hearing.

"It won't go in!"

"Just push it in! How hard is it to get in there?" the kunoichi pushed. An annoyed grunt was heard.

"How am I supposed to put it in? The whole's way too small."

"Maybe if you'd stop being an idiot for a minute, you can get it in!"

"You try doing this, it isn't as easy as it sounds."

"I am."

"…Tch…annoying."

Naruto swallowed hard at the guilt. He was eavesdropping, and not only was it wrong, but the subject had bothered him to no end.

_It's not like I can do anything, _he thought. _They can do…whatever…they want, and it shouldn't involve me._

"Wait…isn't that too short?" she questioned.

"No, it's fine. Look you asked for my help, just move!"

"I only did because you were the first person I saw! I could just find Naruto and do this with him for all you'd care!" she threatened.

Naruto froze. Do that? With Sakura?! He was pretty sure she was content with finally hooking up with Sasuke, and that she knew he was perfectly happy with Hinata as his girlfriend.

"…Fine. Just move."

He sat there, thinking hard. It…could just be a misunderstanding, he told himself…right?

"It's still not going in…"

"I can see that."

"Here, move your leg."

Pause…

"Almost…got…it-"

"OW!!"

"Sorry!"

"Dammit…Sasuke, get it out!" she cried. "It hurts!"

"Holy crap…!" Naruto muttered accompanied with a disgusted gag. He pressed his ear to the door…

"How?"

"I don't know! Just pull it out!!"

"I-It's too big!"

"What's wrong with you?! Have you never done this before?"

"No…and I'm proud to say I haven't!"

"Just get it out…!" she complained. "Please?!"

There was another pregnant pause as Naruto pressed harder onto the door anxiously.

"Wow, that's really sticky…" Sasuke commented bluntly.

"Don't get it on the be- OHHH, that's gonna stain!"

"Oshit, I just squeezed it everywhere."

"…I'm NOT cleaning that up."

"Just get Naruto to do it or something."

"Okay then…"

His eyes widened for the umpteenth time.

"…got it?"

"Yeah, wai- aw…my finger's stuck!"

"Stuck? Oh hell, no. We worked WAY to hard for you to get your stupid finger stuck in there!"

"I can't! I told you all that white stuff was sticky!"

"Did you not learn anything from that…gay snake dude you pretty much lived with for what- three years?" Sakura fumed. There was an awkward silence before Sasuke shot back,

"What makes you think I'd do THIS with HIM??"

"…touché."

"Look, you dropped it!"

"I'm sorr-AH!" A loud thud was heard along with a squeal. "Geez, you're hopeless!"

"Okay…" he panted. "We're done…right?"

"Hm, that looks…okay, I guess. Except for this mess we left."

"…Whatever."

As soon as he heard the announcement that they were "finished", Naruto's last nerve ticked and his hand turned the door knob, having him stumble inelegantly into the room

"Sasuke-teme! What the heck are you doing…!! With…Sakura……Chan…?"

The two stared at him for a while. Long enough for the blonde to process what was going on.

Surely, there was indeed a mess all over the place: of paper, GLUE, and stray pieces of wood scattered around the floor and bed sheets.

"O…oh."

"Dobe…"

"Baka!!" a sharp chunk of wood was hurled in his direction. "What were you thinking?!"

"That, um…" he contemplated. "N-nothing. But, what were you two…doing?" he pointed to the biggest blob of stuff put together.

"It's a birthday present. For Kankuro-san. We felt bad for-"

"We?"

She sighed, "I felt bad for missing out since we had a mission, so we got him this."

Major sweat drop…

"But…why would he even need another puppet?"

"Just shut up, Naruto. Even if he's not gonna use it, it's the thought that counts…right Sasuke-kun?" she explained.

"Hn."

"Okay then…" he walked out uneasily. "I'm just…gonna go get…some ramen…with Kakashi-sensei." They shrugged as he left.

…

…

…

"So…now that we're done………"

"How long do you think he'll be gone?"

"Eh, I dunno. An hour or two…?"

Smirk.

"That'll work."

* * *

A/N: Written simply because I needed a break from everything: from numerous projects at school, to stress from Taekwondo every day and even my major writer's block from my other stories. Hope you liked!

Review!! Um, I'll be your best friend! :D

~FilipinaChick57  
_"Proud to be Pinoy."_


End file.
